empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Return to Main Page Here are all the vehicles, military, civillian, law enforcement, emergency, etc., known so far in the Empire of Atlas series... ADF/AAF Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *Juggernaut-class Supercarrier *Nihilus-class Vacuum Carrier *Virmire-class Heavy Destroyer *Crusader-class Assault Carrier *Phalanx-class Corvette Destroyer/Carrier *ADF Gryphon Gunship/Troop Transport *ADF Phantom *ADF Lich *F-96 Avenger VTOL Fighter *ADF Scythe *ADF Ghost Mini-Drone 'Land' *ADF Assert (Staff Car) *ADF Enforcer (APC) *ADF Warden (Tank) 'Sea' *N/A (Navy only functions for space) STAG Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *Crusader-class Assault Carrier *Halcyon-class Frigate/Super Frigate (See STAG Thermopylae II for reference) *Halberd-class Corvette/Destroyer *STAG Helios Helicarrier *AC-740 Valkyrie Command Ship (STAG) *BF-2 Skywing Interceptor/Joint Strike Fighter *D87-AG Albatross MEC-Transport (Coming soon) *D85-TC/MA Paladin (STAG variant of the SKAF/SKMC pelican) *D82-AG Condor *UH-144 Falcon *F-69 Talon VTOL Fighter *AG-82 Wasp (STAG) *AG-180 Kestrel (STAG) *RG-90 Spectre *R-92 EVA Mini-Drone 'Land' *MBT-950 Mammoth *MAT-840 Centaur (Mobile Artillery Tank + WIP) *M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle (Elephant) *MCB-422 Utility/Command Truck (Navigator) *HT-744E Gladiator *HT-744 Centurion *APC-752 Jackal *M-45 TC Lockdown *M-22 Mobile Scout/Patrol Vehicle (STAG N-Forcer) 'Mechanized Armor' *MG GEKKO *MG MANTIS *MG REX *MG RAY *MG WYVERN (Work in progress) *MBA-40 Rhino Exo-Armor *MBA-60 Terminator Exo-Armor *MBA-42 Silverback Heavy MEC *MBA-70 Collosus Heavy MEC 'Sea' *STAG Leviathan-class Aircraft Carrier *STAG Sovereign-class Battleship *STAG Zodiac-class Frigate *STAG Nautilus-class U-Boat *N-22 TC 'Sea Lion' Transport Raft *SDV-2 Stingray Sniperdraconian Military Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *Crusader-class Assault Carrier (SKN) *Halcyon-class Frigate (SKN) *Halberd-class Corvette/Destroyer (SKN) *AC-740 Vulture Command Ship (SKMC/SKAF) *D87-AG Albatross MEC-Transport (SKMC/SKAF) *D85-TC/MA Pelican (SKAF/SKMC) *UH-144 Falcon (SKAF/SKMC) *F-69 Talon VTOL Fighter (SKAF) *AG-82 Wasp (SKMC/SKAF) 'Land' *M-20 Staff Car/MRAP (SKMC) *M-45 TC Lockdown (SKMC) *APC-752 Jackal (SKMC) *MBT-950 Mammoth (SKMC) *M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle (SKMC Elephant) *MBT-722 Challenger *MAT-840 Trebuchet (SKMC) 'Sea' *SKN Leviathan-class Aircraft Carrier *SKN Sovereign-class Battleship *SKN Zodiac-class Frigate *SKN Nautilus-class U-Boat *N-22 TC 'Sea Lion' Transport Raft (SKN) *SDV-2 Stingray (SKN) HKSAS Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *AC-740 Valkyrie Command Ship (HKSAS Skywatcher) *D85-TC/MA Pelican (HKSAS) *D82-AG Condor (HKSAS) *UH-144 Falcon (HKSAS) *F-69 Talon VTOL Fighter (HKSAS) *AG-82 Wasp (HKSAS) *RG-90 Spectre (HKSAS) 'Land' *M-22 Mobile Scout/Patrol Vehicle (HKSAS N-Forcer) *M-20 Staff Car/MRAP (HKSAS Hunter) *M-45 TC Lockdown (HKSAS MRAP) *HT-744 Centurion (HKSAS) *MAT-840 Trebuchet (HKSAS) 'Sea' *HKN Leviathan Aircraft Carrier *HKN Sovereign-class Battleship *HKN Zodiac-class Frigate *HKN Nautilus-class U-Boat *N-22 TC 'Sea Lion' Transport Raft (HKN) *SDV-2 Stingray (HKN) MKTF Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *AC-740 Vulture Command Ship (MKTF) *D85-TC/MA Pelican (MKTF) *UH-144 Falcon (MKTF) *F-69 Talon VTOL Fighter (MKTF) *AG-82 Wasp (MKTF) 'Land' *M-20 Staff Car/MRAP (MKTF) *M-45 TC Lockdown (MKTF) *APC-752 Jackal (MKTF) *MBT-950 Mammoth (MKTF) *M312 Heavy Recovery Vehicle (MKTF Elephant) *MBT-722 Challenger (MKTF) *MAT-840 Trebuchet (MKTF) 'Sea' *MKN Leviathan Aircraft Carrier *MKN Sovereign-class Battleship *MKN Zodiac-class Frigate *MKN Nautilus-class U-Boat *N-22 TC 'Sea Lion' Transport Raft (MKN) *SDV-2 Stingray (MKN) NKTF Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *NKTF Hunter-Killer Drone (HK-Aerial) *NKTF Transport Carrier 'Land' *NKTF Hunter-Killer Main Battle Tank *NKTF Hunter-Killer Spider Tank *NKTF FK Titan Supertank 'Sea' *'N/A' I-EMF Vehicles 'Aircraft/Space' *Juggernaut-class Supercarrier *Crusader-class Assault Carrier (I-EMF) *Draco-class Frigate *Dreadnaught-class Corvette/Destroyer *I-EMF Vampire Command Ship (Coming soon) *I-EMF Predator Dropship (Coming soon) *I-EMF Phantom Dropship *I-EMF Void Assault Gunship (Coming soon) *Mi-188 Raven Gunship (I-EMF) *AG-180 Kestrel (I-EMF) *F-96 Avenger VTOL Fighter (I-EMF) *I-EMF Xor Hoverbike (Coming soon) *I-EMF Shade Mini-Drone 'Land' *I-EMF Ifrit MRAP (Coming soon) *I-EMF Strider BTR/APC (Coming soon) *I-EMF Blackguard Hovertank (Coming soon) 'Mechanized Armor' *MG GEKKO (I-EMF) *MG REX (I-EMF) *MG RAY (I-EMF) *MG WYVERN (I-EMF) *I-EMF Cyclops Exo-Armor *I-EMF Tyrant MEC 'Sea' *I-EMF Manta U-Boat (Coming soon) *I-EMF SDV-3 Marid (Coming soon) Other 'Aircraft/Space' *MJ-12 Ghosthawk VTOL *MJ-12 Razorback VTOL Fighter *Ultor Prometheus Helicarrier (Defunct) *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier *Eye of Osiris (MJ-12 Prototype Supercarrier) 'Land' *N/A 'Sea' *MJ-12 Nexus Supercarrier